She's A Fighter
by MysticalChick
Summary: "What... What..." He seemed out of breath and shocked at the same time, but who wouldn't be?  "We need to go. Now." She made it firm and clear that this was no false alarm. Duncan had to play superman right now, for Court's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story originally for Deviant Art for it to go along with a picture I drew, but since it got no luck there, I tried my luck out here. Here's to my first FanFic ever, and might I mention that I cried writing it. Enjoy, everyone, and tell me if it truly made you to a little teary!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or Duncan or Courtney. If I did, GxD would have never happened and Trent would still be on the show.**

* * *

><p>She's A Fighter<p>

It was a cold and cloudy night, rain was pouring and thunder was cracking. Nothing, however, came between a sweet couple, holding each other in their arms, and sleeping happily. They are expecting, two, in fact. Twins. A little boy and girl. They hadn't come up with names yet, although they were planning on naming them after the woman's late mother, and the man's late grandfather. But they wanted to wait until they saw the eyes of their little children before forcing a name that may not match their looks onto them.

It had been a long day of painting the nursery Cotton Candy Colors and arguing over which pictures to hang. The man kept on insisting on getting some rockin punk posters for the nursery, but of course that wouldn't fly far with the mother to be, Courtney.

But that didn't matter now. Night had come, the lighting being the only thing giving a pinch of light to the dark sky, what with the power out down the rest of the neighborhood, Courtney and Duncan's house is the only one with a generator. Now they're pretty happy they ditched out the money for it.

The man begins to slide a hand from his wife's back up to his head, and he gives out a heavy, roaring yawn as he stretches himself from her grip. Giving her a kiss to the forehead, he gently moved her arms away from his waist and rolled over to the side of the bed, where he grabbed his phone to check the time.

"Four thirty? Dang." He mumbled under his breath as he got up to sit on the side of the bed, giving out another sleepy yawn a his stomach started to grumble.

"Shut up, it's late, stupid." he said to it as he raised himself from the bed, a loud crack was heard as he stretched out his back.

The sound of footsteps were heard as he made his way to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Courtney hated it when Duncan ate late at night, but what she doesn't know won't kill her, that is, until she counts the pickles in the jar and see's most are missing. Then it'll kill him... Or she will.

Duncan opened the fridge with a slight tug and grabbed the first thing he saw, Dip. Not just any dip, the greatest dip on the earth. Chives mixed with cream cheese and several other ingredients Duncan couldn't pronounce, most of them artificial. It was still good.

He slammed the door shut and headed for the chips, he planned on having just a little snack, watching some TV, and then heading in for bed for another hour, but things didn't go that way.

"AARGH!" He suddenly heard his wife scream in agony.

"I'm coming, hon!" He yelled as he dropped the dip and headed for the bedroom.

There she was, trying her best to stand up, hands on the bed, and water everywhere else. Her water broke. Four months early.

"What... What..." He seemed out of breath and shocked at the same time, but who wouldn't be?

"We need to go. Now." She made it firm and clear that this was no false alarm. Duncan had to play superman right now, for Court's sake. He picked her up, bridal style, and rushed her out of the bedroom and out of the house, her grip on him getting tighter and tighter as the pain arose. This was going to be a long night...

As they walked in, the doctors were shocked to hear that she was in labor four months early, and claimed it was just contraptions, but they weren't.

"She's in labor, her water broke for crying out loud!" Duncan yelled as he tried to hold Courtney close to his side. Then the tears started, but the doctor just stood there, and looked down.

Blood. Lots of it, and all over the floor now. It was now clear that this was no joke, and they rushed her in to the E.R.

Duncan sat in the waiting room, tears streaming down his face. What was wrong? What was going on? The thing he feared most was a miscarriage. The doctors wouldn't talk to him at all, wouldn't let him anywhere near Courtney's room, and all he could hear were her excruciating screams. Each one getting louder and more tears fell as they did. He looked down at the time on his phone. Five thirty. A little less than an hour ago he was about to eat chips and dip and watch late night television. His wife suddenly going into labor and bleeding all over the hospital floor wasn't something he'd expect to come with that.

Suddenly, a young nurse came out and asked for him to come into the hallway. The look on her face said it all. Miscarriage. He prepared himself for the worst pain he'd ever have to endure.

"Mr. Conway..." She began, he hid his face with his hand, his legs ready to collapse at the very hearing of the words that he was about to hear, "I'm so sorry... but... it appears she's had a..."

"Don't say it." He put his hand up to her face and walked away, walked outside, into the pouring rain. Collapsed onto the wet concrete, and screamed as loud as he could and cursed at the stars. He pounded his fists down onto the ground and ripped his shirt off. He just lost two magnificent little innocent beings that he helped to create with the woman he loved more than anything in the universe, two little children that never got to see the light of day, or even the outside of their mother. He never got to see their eyes, or their hair, he'll never see them grow up, or go to school, or help them with problems. He'll never see his daughter's first date, or her prom, or walk her down the aisle... he will never get to see her sweet little face and see a piece of him in her... Or his son, he'll never get to play sports with him, see him stumble over some girl at school that he's had a crush on since first grade, never help him get over guy problems, never see his kids, or their kids...

"Why me... why _us?_" He thought of the pain poor Court must be in right now, and so, he lifted himself up, and raised the courage to go back inside there and comfort her, and be strong for her, despite this horrid mess that has just happened.

As he opened the door to the hospital room, his sight was immediately fixed onto Courtney, whom was holding a little baby in her hands, and as her eyes met his, he almost knew what was going to happen next...

"We lost our girl..." She whispered softly as the little baby boy reached for her hair. Duncan's eyes switched to the little hospital crib next to Courtney's bed, and he looked inside to reveal a bundled up lifeless body, with black hair... his black hair.

Looking over to the baby boy in Court's arms, he had her hair, the same dark brown to light brown streaks, the same eyes, too. The same skin tone, the same smile, the same adorable freckles. The baby boy was just like her... he saw her in him. But looking at this lifeless girl, she had everything he did. She had his nose, his hair, maybe even his eyes, they were shaped like his. He saw himself in this little girl...

"Samantha." He whispered as he continued to look down at her. Courtney looked over and tried to stop herself from tearing up. Even with her dead in front of him, he still wanted to name her. She was a human being, she is a human being, and she shouldn't go nameless, even if she had to die.

He reached in and picked her up, and held her, and rocked her, he seemed to be somewhere else. He draped her over his shoulder, and cried as he thought about all the joys he would have if he got to raise her. He held her tightly and cried into the baby blanket she was wrapped in. He held her tighter and tighter, even tighter than he's ever held anyone before. He prayed and prayed, his face smuggled into her blanket, that something would happen, that this wasn't the end. Maybe Courtney would get pregnant again, and she'd have a little girl, and he'd finally get his wish, and he'd see just as much in her as he did here. Maybe this wasn't the end. Maybe that little boy would turn out to have more of Duncan in him than even Duncan himself... maybe that little boy wouldn't ask why his sister died, maybe he wouldn't ask what she looked like, or what they did with her body... maybe things would turn out great and he'd never have to think of that little girl again... this little girl.

'Snap.'

Duncan heard something suddenly snap off, and he looked around for the source of the noise. He lowered the lifeless baby girl slowly to his chest from his shoulder, and saw his collar come down with her, gripped tightly in her tiny hands, one of the spikes in her mouth as she gnawed happily on the shiny object.

Then, something even more wonderful happened.

She opened her eyes,

And they were violet.

The most gorgeous shade of violet he's ever seen on anyone, or anything.

But the most wonderful was that she was alive, and she was grabbing for his hand, and his chest. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted his protection.

Words could not explain how happy he was right now.

He cried harder than he did when he thought she was dead, and he kissed her tiny forehead, and her tiny cheeks and her fingers and hands... and then he brought her over to Courtney, and showed her what they were blessed with. Not one beautiful, innocent creature, but two. Twins. And one was a fighter.

"She's a fighter." Courtney whispered as she gave them both a kiss.

"She's our fighter." Duncan said as he held his family close to him. He looked down at his son, and saw something he didn't see before on him.

He had his face, he had the same cheeks, the same jaw, and the same lips.

And nose.

Both the twins had their daddy's nose.

"They've both got my nose." He said happily to himself as he looked at the pair.

"Kyle... Kyle and Samantha Conway." Courtney whispered as she tried to rest her head. Tomorrow would be another busy day...

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

**So, tell me, am I a good writer, okay, kinda cheesy? I think I'm kinda cheesy, I'm way to emotional, *Starts Sniffling* but I love Father Daughter things. Who else is with me on the fact Duncan would make a pretty great dad? Idunno, there's something about his soft side that gives me butterflies. But I do think I neglected Kyle too much, to me it seemed as though Duncan was kinda telling him "Son, your sister is more special, so she's going to get whatever she want's and you're gonna like it." so I felt pretty bad for Kyle, awie, I luves him, I drew a picture of him, he has freckles like his momma.**

**Lol, I'm a freakin' loser for momma's boys. I luv em, part of the reason why in real life I can't help but aw at a teenage boy hugging his mommy. I think it's cause I'm such a boy myself that I get the best of both worlds, I'm a daddy's girl and a momma's tomboy, or better put... Momma's Little Trouble Maker and Daddy's Little Money Sucker.**

**OH WOW, I switched from an authors note to talking about my life and how I adore momma's boys... sorry dudes, (To me "Dude" is gender neutral so don't think I'm sexist or anything cause I'm not... even though I'm a girl... is that possible? *Confuses self*) I'm so random. I'm just a random rambler, a ramblin' along... Garfield rox peeplez. Stay in skool, peace out, I luvs Mon Homme, Which is My Man in French, and My Man could be anyone from Duncan to Trent cause they are both smokin', Hmmm... maybe I just luv boys with black hair? Cause my middleschool sweetheart Danny was emo, and he had black hair, and blue eyes, mmm... I luvs dem blue eyes...**

THE END**  
><strong>


	2. Not a Chapter Exactly

Hey guys,

I know I haven't posted ANYTHING for a super duper long time, but it's cause I've been working on my non-Fan-Fiction stories.

I'm now on Fiction Press but I haven't gotten any luck yet with my Monster Academy Book, which is on it's fourth chapter now and nobody has read it yet.

If you enjoyed my work on fan fiction, please do me a favor and drop by Fiction Press, just search Monster Academy, my name is MantaChick.

I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback on my work!

If I do, I'll probably start updating my stories Make a Memory and the others I haven't yet finished, since I'll have more time to focus on them and not with why I haven't gotten any readers for my non-fan-fiction work.

Thank you!


End file.
